


Alcestis' Repose

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought losing him this way would have somehow been easier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcestis' Repose

She thought losing him this way would have somehow been easier than losing him on one of his hundreds perhaps thousands of missions through the gate, to be ripped from her in the harshest way possible. It wasn't. This was much harder. Watching his life slowly ebb away, the light leave those paling green eyes as her own heart bled in her chest.

She tries to be strong for him, for the child that lay sleeping on the other side of the infirmary, for herself. But it's so hard and she never knew it could hurt this much. Reaching up, she brushes the slightly greying hair at his temples and he stirs, eyes catching hers but not truly seeing. She continues to stroke his hair, as full and soft as it had been ten years before, before she knew his touch, before she knew his love.

He catches her hand in his grasp, surprisingly firm compared with his frail body unmoving in the bed. She watches his pallid dry lips struggle to form the words, words he so desperately wants to say, words she so desperately wants to hear, sucking in a meagre breath in an attempt to hide the pain from her. She sees.

"I...ah..." he stumbles offering her a pained smile. She gives him a watery smile in return with a slight laugh as a sob catches in her throat and she holds his hand even tighter. He pulls her closer towards him, resting her head on his chest, hand resting in her hair and she lets her tears slide down her face, wetting the sheet below. She closes her eyes and listens as his heartbeat slowly fades away.


End file.
